Kazuyoshi Aoyagi
is an old friend of Natsumi and a founding member of Club TG. His counterpart of Nega World was killed by the Dark Riders and supplanted by Dark Kabuto. Under orders from Otoya, Kazuyoshi/Dark Kabuto and his partners tricked Natsumi to meet her Nega world counterpart and lead them to his treasure the K-Touch. He dies battling Decade in his Complete Form, using the power of Kabuto Hyper Form's Hyper Kick to clash against Aoyagi's own. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Rider Height': 195cm (Rider Form) *'Rider Weight': 95kg (Rider Form) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t (Rider Form) *'Kicking Power': 7t (Rider Form) *'Maximum Jump Height': 37m (Rider Form) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s (Rider Form) *'Finisher Power': 19t This alternate version of Dark Kabuto has only one form, which is the sleeker and more offensive-based which closely resembles the Japanese rhinoceros beetle on which Dark Kabuto is named after and themed. It is in this form that Dark Kabuto has access to the command which allows Dark Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing three buttons on the belt in succession, Dark Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick called the , a roundhouse kick from a standing position. Arsenal Dark Kabuto Zecter *'Owner': Kazuyoshi Aoyagi *'Device Type': (Dark) Kabuto Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': Kabutomushi or Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Black/Red *'Cast-Off System': Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Dark Kabuto Zecter over. *'Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE BEETLE" *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': (DARK) RIDER KICK - Dark Kabuto inputs the button sequence 1-2-3 on the Dark Kabuto Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Dark Kabuto Zecter to the Dark Kabuto Horn where it is refined, then directed down to Dark Kabuto's right leg, which is then executed as a flying kick, although various variations have been seen. Rider Belt *'(Dark) Rider Belt': A different version of Kabuto's Rider Belt, designed by ZECT specifically for the Dark Kabuto Zecter. It is still unknown what different features it may possess. However, unlike Kabuto's one, it releases waves of black energy, rather than the normal blue. ZECT Kunai Gun : A versatile weapon with 3 distinctive modes: Ax, Gun and Kunai Mode. *'“Ax Mode”' becomes active when the gun barrel is held, and using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk; AVALANCHE BREAK can be performed in this mode. *'“Gun Mode“', the default mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting; AVALANCHE SHOT can be performed in this mode. *'“Kunai Mode”' activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift and easy handling; favored most when Dark Kabuto switches to Rider Form; AVALANCHE SLASH can be used in this mode. Trivia * Unlike the original Dark Kabuto, Kazuyoshi immediately pulls the Dark Kabuto Zector's horn after sliding it into his Rider belt and before the transformation begins. This causes Kazuyoshi to transform directly into Dark Kabuto's Rider Form, bypassing the armored Masked Form. It is unknown if the original Kabuto series Riders possessed this ability; the only prior instance of bypassing Masked Form was Tendou Souji transforming into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form in the noncanon Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle DVD, although Tendou did not pull the Zector's horn prior to transforming. Category:Deceased Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders